


Primerizos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [112]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Breastfeeding, Burping, Cinema Sex, Diapers, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Farting, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Giving Birth, Light Angst, Neighbors, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 101] Todavía sin definir que son, si hay un ‘nosotros’, pero asumiendo su papel de nuevos padres,





	Primerizos

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, tenemos un nuevo integrante entre los Schäfer-Listing :D

**Primerizos**

 

A escasos dos días del parto (aunque de eso todavía no sabían nada Gustav y Georgie), la bajista comenzó a quejarse de fuertes dolores de espalda que les obligaron a tomar pausas cada vez más largas durante la rutina que habitualmente hacían con Maxi en las mañanas al salir a caminar.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa —propuso Gustav, que sentado con Georgie sobre el bordillo de la acera no podía disimular la preocupación que sentía.

—Nah, estoy… bien —resopló la bajista, limpiándose unas gotas de sudor que le perlaban la frente y que más que al frescor de temprano en la mañana, obedecían al dolor de pelvis que ella luchaba por ocultarle dentro de lo posible a Gustav—. En serio. Mira, se me ha pasado —exageró su recuperación al buscar ponerse en pie por su cuenta pero sin éxito.

Gustav tuvo que intervenir y resignarse a que el paseo prosiguiera, pero hasta que no estuvieron de vuelta en casa, media hora más tarde de lo que acostumbraban, no volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar-…

—No, quisiera acostarme —masculló Georgie, que todavía llevaba consigo la correa de Maxi y sopesaba sus posibilidades de volverse a incorporar por sí misma si se agachaba.

Gustav le solucionó el dilema al encargarse él de liberar a Maxi, y Georgie le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y un sincero ‘gracias’ que tenía un toque de pesar.

—Voy a recostarme un rato —murmuró Georgie—, ¿subes o te quedas?

—Antes tengo que hacer unas llamadas —respondió Gustav, deseoso de poder mandar al cuerno su trabajo del día y desocuparse para ir con Georgie a la comodidad de su recámara, pero con un disco en puerta y un tour a la vuelta de la esquina, Gustav estaba juntando las piezas de su próxima batería, en sustitución a la que Bianca había destrozado con rabia el año anterior y que él todavía no había recuperado del todo.

—Ok.

Observando a Georgie subir las escaleras con pesadez y a Maxi seguir a su dueña desde un escalón abajo para hacerle compañía, Gustav se resignó a dejarla ir, al menos aliviado porque ella estaría en buena compañía, y convencido de que lo único que Georgie necesitaba era un buen descanso para volver a estar como siempre.

Después de todo, ya les había prevenido la doctora Dörfler por la baja de energía que acompañaba al último mes de embarazo, y que incluía dormir más, estar cansada para todo, y pereza generalizada. Georgie no había estado nada contenta con la perspectiva de tener que ceder a la debilidad de su cuerpo y se había propuesto romper con ese estereotipo de embarazada que se rendía ante el milagro de crear vida, pero hasta el momento no había tenido mucho éxito.

Desde hacía casi una semana que Georgie se quedaba dormida temprano en la noche, y en las mañanas le costaba levantarse de la cama. Su carga de labores en casa también había disminuido luego de que Gustav la viera cabecear mientras lavaba los trastes del almuerzo, y salvo por las videollamadas casi a diario que mantenían con los Kaulitz vía Skype para coordinar aspectos técnicos del equipo que se les uniría en unos meses para programar su regreso a la luz pública, se podía decir que Georgie estaba de baja maternal y casi disfrutándola.

El ‘casi’ crucial para la descripción, porque aunque dormía sin parar y comía sin remordimientos dulces que en otras circunstancias le habrían empalagado al primer bocado, Georgie no estaba del todo satisfecha con su peso, ni su nueva figura, así como tampoco lo lento que parecía transcurrir el tiempo.

La admisión de que moría de ganas por conocer al bebé y al mismo tiempo deseaba que siguiera en su interior por un lapso indefinido había sido confesada por parte de Georgie y asumida por Gustav, quien se encontraba al igual que ella en la misma encrucijada y al no saber para cual opción decantarse, vivía el día a día tan relajado como podía.

«Y al menos el pánico no me domina más», pensó Gustav, mientras revisaba tres órdenes por internet que provenían de distintos países de Escandinavia y que eran de donde esperaba él conseguir las piezas faltantes de su próximo set de batería en construcción.

A la espera de un correo de confirmación con la fecha aproximada de llegada del equipo, Gustav se tomó unos minutos de receso para servirse una taza de café. Mientras se llevaba la taza a la nariz y olía la deliciosa fragancia de un tueste perfecto, Gustav no pudo evitar un estallido de orgullo que hizo implosión en su pecho y que tenía que ver con el haber preparado junto con Georgie un maletín de viaje que lo incluía todo para el momento en que el bebé decidiera unírseles en el mundo, y que incluía ropa para ambos, cobertor, cepillos de dientes, dinero extra, una cámara instantánea, y hasta un una pequeña pulsera de cuerda con el apellido Schäfer engravado en unas diminutas piezas de plástico, cortesía de Franziska, a quien Gustav le prometió ponérsela al bebé en torno a la muñeca para así evitar cualquier confusión en los cuneros.

Básicamente estaban listos y preparados para su llegada, y al mismo tiempo…

Georgie todavía se quejaba de que la habitación que estaba destinada a ser la del bebé estaba un poco vacía y le faltaba vivacidad, pero Gustav se apresuró en recordarle que eso llegaría junto con el bebé, y así había aplacado él sus ánimos. Una lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con los suyos, que se mantenían en punta y a él en un perpetuo estado de crispación en donde todo le inquietaba.

Decidido a no permitir que esos pensamientos se apoderaran de su mente, Gustav volvió a su estación de trabajo (un rincón en el piso de la sala), y puso el mejor de sus empeños en solucionar lo de su set de batería lo antes posible para disfrutar del resto de su día libre, que después de todo era viernes, y quizá, luego de una siesta pudiera convencer a Georgie de salir a cenar a su restaurante favorito o al cine a ver una película que ella eligiera.

Aunque fuera un tanto difícil de creerlo, Magdeburg se había adaptado a ellos dos tanto como ellos a la ciudad, y el miedo inicial que le había impedido a Georgie a salir al exterior por miedo de que en menos de lo que le tomara chasquear los dedos ya estuviera su fotografía en la portada de bild.de no había tardado en desaparecer conforme pasaron las semanas de su embarazo y en ningún medio nacional o internacional apareció la tan temida nota de ‘Bajista de Tokio Hotel embarazada, se sospecha que el padre es el baterista de la misma agrupación” que por algunas noches la hizo mantenerse en vela.

El resto de los habitantes de Magdeburg no eran menos cotillas que en el resto de Alemania, todavía su presencia despertaba interés en los supermercados y demás sitios concurridos a los que asistían en su vida diaria, pero a la par se complacía en ser discretos y mantener las miradas y las murmuraciones al mínimo. Además, la frecuencia de sus visitas a los mismos lugares pronto los convirtió en ‘uno más de la clientela’, al grado en que cuando los saludaban como “Herr Schäfer” o “Frau Listing” sin que de antemano se hubieran presentado, no había desconfianza en el trato, sino sólo familiaridad.

Ni Gustav ni Georgie estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo duraría aquella racha de suerte en la que su relación (o falta de ella) permanecería oculta del desconocimiento público, pero tal como lo habían hablado en ocasiones anteriores, tampoco era como si les importara.

“Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y del resto nos encargaremos cuando sea el momento propicio”, había dictaminado Georgie con paz en su interior, y contagiado por ella había Gustav aceptado de buena gana que así sería.

De pronto feliz, Gustav tarareó una melodía alegre que acompañó el resto de sus gestiones por las siguientes dos horas que continuó organizando la llegada de sus piezas a la estación de correos local, y tras cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden y podía dar por finalizado el trabajo de su día, bajó la tapa de su portátil y la depositó a un lado suyo. Estirando los brazos al techo, Gustav luego se dobló hasta tocarse la punta de los pies sin doblar las rodillas, y con satisfacción escuchar los huesos de su espalda crujir luego de haber mantenido la misma postura por tanto rato.

«Debería ver cómo está Georgie», pensó de pronto, recordando que hacía ya bastante rato que ésta se había ido a recostar y que todavía no daba muestras de haber despertado.

Subiendo a la planta alta de la casa, Gustav no se molestó con tocar a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio que compartía en Georgie, pero entró de puntas al corroborar que la bajista dormía, aunque a juzgar por la manera en que se movía entre sueños, estos no eran lo que se podía clasificar como agradables.

Además de haber hecho a un lado la sábana con la que se había cubierto y perder un calcetín, Georgie gemía en sueños, y una línea de transpiración le cubría el labio superior.

Lo primero que Gustav supuso fue una pesadilla. No en balde Georgie había sufrido unas cuantas de esas en las últimas semanas, casi siempre en relación al bebé o al parto, donde la bajista soñaba que en lugar de un niño había dado luz a una bola de pelos de tres kilogramos, o en donde se olvidaba de dónde lo había dejado y corría pidiendo ayuda para encontrarlo. Por terribles que fueran esas pesadillas, ambos habían leído que eran parte normal del último trimestre del embarazo, y tenían que ver más que con razones simbólicas o premonitorias, sino con simple biología, pues al dormir de espaldas el peso del bebé caía en el tórax, y la falta de oxígeno en el torrente sanguíneo favorecía los malos sueños.

Decirlo era fácil, pero Georgie todavía no se recuperaba de algunas de esas pesadillas, y Gustav con ella, por lo que decidió despertarla cuanto antes.

—Georgie… Hey… Estás soñando —le dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el espacio libre y apartándole unos mechones de cabello que se le habían pegado al rostro húmedo—. Despierta…

Inhalando profundo, Georgie abrió de pronto los ojos y su pupila desenfocada y se clavó en él. —¿Qué? —Balbuceó apenas moviendo los labios—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué… Qué horas son?

—Casi mediodía. Has dormido bastante, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—Uhm, no —replicó la bajista en el mismo tono que antes—. Eso no era una pesadilla…

—¿Uh?

—Era un sueño… Mmm… —Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, Georgie elaboró más—. Estábamos en una playa tú y yo solos… Bueno, Bill y Tom también, pero ellos sólo nos observaban… Y el bebé quería nacer, pero no era dolor lo que sentía sino… Me empezaste a desnudar y me lamías el vientre, pero después ibas más abajo y… ¿En verdad tengo que continuar para que me entiendas? —Finalizó con una sonrisa perezosa en labios—. Era un sueño muy agradable, no una pesadilla.

—Oh, pues vaya…

—No debiste haberme despertado —gimió Georgie una vez más, llevándose una mano al pecho derecho y acariciándose ella misma—. Era casi tan bueno como la realidad…

—En ese caso…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Gustav antes de que éste razonara que no era una buena idea. Después de todo, Georgie estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo, y si apenas podía vestirse sola, era por demás idiota pretender que como si nada se dedicara a actividades más vigorosas.

Cada uno tenía sus razones de por qué se habían abstenido de sexo desde que la bajista volviera a Magdeburg. Gustav porque tenía miedo de lastimarla a ella o al bebé, y Georgie porque su nuevo cuerpo no la hacía sentirse ni remotamente sexy, pero los argumentos de ambos salieron volando por la ventana cuando entre los dos saltó un chispazo de electricidad y patente quedaron sus intenciones a la vista: Ambos querían hacer el amor y lo iban a hacer.

—Te advierto que no sé si todo allá abajo seguirá como lo recuerdas —le advirtió Georgie con apuro mientras Gustav le subía su vestido de premamá y le bajaba las bragas por los muslos hasta que se las sacó del todo.

Plantándole un beso en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, Gustav pasó de explicarle que incluso si así era, a él no le importaba, y en lugar de palabras se dedicó a las acciones, abriéndose espacio entre las piernas de Georgie y recorriendo con un camino de besos su área más privada.

Aferrándose al cobertor, Georgie dejó salir de su garganta un par de sonidos agudos, cada chillido unas octavas más alto que el anterior, y sin premeditación de su parte, se corrió en tiempo récord.

—Eso fue rápido —murmuró Gustav, asomándose por encima de su barriga.

—Ya, es que el Gustav de mi sueño ya había hecho la mayor parte —alcanzó Georgie a decir antes de desplomar la cabeza sobre la almohada y por poco perder el conocimiento—. Eso fue… intenso.

—Gracias. Intenso es mi cuarto nombre —bromeó él, y Georgie le pegó con un pie en el costado.

—Idiota… Pero eres mi idiota, así que… —Subiéndose todavía más el vestido hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos en el sostén que llevaba puesto, Georgie después pidió ayuda.

—¿Es buena idea? —Preguntó Gustav mientras la ayudaba a desnudarse y después ella se encargaba de aflojarle la el botón de los shorts cargo que llevaba puestos.

—En teoría, no debería haber ningún problema mientras seas cuidadoso, yo no sienta mayor incomodidad que la barriga, y no aplastes al bebé —dijo Georgie con naturalidad al tiempo que metía la mano en sus bóxers y extraía su pene erecto—. Diox… No sé si pueda, Gus.

—¿Continuar?

—No, subirme encima de ti.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Y así fue como Gustav se las arregló para sentarse entre las piernas de Georgie, y con un suave movimiento deslizarse en su interior como no había hecho en tantos meses. Tantos, pero tantos, que ya había perdido la cuenta y la sensación lo abrumó, disparando su cabeza al cielo igual que el corcho de una botella de champagne, dejando atrás sólo la espuma.

Apretando los dientes y tensando cada músculo del cuerpo o corría el riesgo de correrse sin remedio, Gustav se mantuvo un par de segundos en el interior de Georgie, acariciando su vientre, y en especial su ombligo sobresalido, a la espera de una señal divina que le permitiera proseguir.

—¿Desde siempre habías sido así de grande o…? —Jadeó Georgie, que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y un rubor generalizado—. Ouch.

—¿Quieres que pare y-…?

—No, ¡No! No bromees con eso —gimió la bajista, rodeándolo con las piernas e incrementando el ángulo de penetración, obteniendo así para ambos un momento de placer tan intenso que poco les faltó para el desmayo simultáneo—. Se siente genial… Sólo un poco más… Apretado que nunca.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró el baterista, mareado por la falta de sangre en su cabeza.

Probando con un tentativo movimiento de cadera, Gustav le arrancó a Georgie un nuevo gemido, seguido de otro, y otro… A los que los propios le acompañaron mientras su cuerpo se dejaba guiar por el instinto y los dos disfrutaban de una sesión un tanto torpe de lo que era hacer el amor.

A esa primera vez corta y sudorosa después de un periodo de larga sequía le siguió una repetición, esta vez con Georgie de costado y Gustav detrás de ella, haciendo la penetración tan profunda que en un momento Georgie estrujó su mano y le pidió que tuviera compasión de ella y el bebé.

Al terminar, Gustav no dejó de molestarla al respecto, por lo que Georgie le mordió el hombro y le advirtió que parara o no tendrían una tercera vez, que por supuesto _sí_ ocurrió, cuando después de reabastecer energías con un par de tostadas untadas en mermelada casera, Gustav posicionó a Georgie sobre un bulto de almohadas y se lo hizo desde atrás con brío renovado.

Al terminar, Gustav tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desplomarse sobre Georgie, y la bajista coincidió con él que había sido un polvo como los de antaño.

—Apenas siento las piernas —murmuró ella, y ante la expresión de pánico de Gustav, le aclaró—: Eso es bueno. Significa que si todo falla podrías dedicarte al porno e incluso hacer más dinero que con la banda.

—Paso —dijo él con modorra e indiferente al sudor y otros fluidos que se habían acumulado en su piel.

Georgie fue de la misma idea, y tras rodar hasta quedar abrazada por Gustav y con la cabeza en su pecho, se quedó dormida.

 

No fue sino hasta horas después cuando Georgie se levantó para ir al sanitario que al volver se quejó de un dolor bajo que no se parecía a ningún otro.

—Joder, ¿no te lastime, o sí? —Preguntó Gustav, poniéndose los bóxers y acudiendo a su lado para tratar de buscar una solución, pero Georgie lo desestimó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Debe ser sólo el bebé acomodándose —dijo Georgie, que para demostrar que se sentía mejor que nunca, propuso salir y disfrutar del buen clima.

Fue así como terminaron yendo al cine, y en un arrebato cargado de intenciones por lo que habían hecho antes, pidieron dos entradas para Nymphomaniac, que se había estrenado la semana pasada y contaba con una clasificación sólo para adultos. Armados con un combo de dos refrescos y palomitas saladas para ambos, se sentaron lo más atrás posible y ocuparon los cortos con próximas películas a estrenarse para intercambiar besos sin cohibirse en lo más mínimo.

Agradeciendo que el vestido de Georgie tenía unos convenientes botones el frente, Gustav no se demoró en acariciarle los pechos, que por una vez no le cabían enteros en la mano, y motivado por la película que discurría de fondo a su pequeño _rendez-vous_ clandestino, no se cortó en nada de apartar el sostén y besarle los senos sin ninguna prisa. Georgie por su parte lo masturbó metiendo la mano a través de la cremallera de sus pantalones, y cuando después de una larga tortura que duró casi lo mismo que la película le hizo correrse, no se refrenó en lamerse los dedos y comentar lo bien que sabía en combinación con la sal de sus palomitas.

A la salida apenas si podían mantener las manos para sí y no en el cuerpo del otro, por lo que prescindieron de la cena en su sitio de pizzas favorito y pidieron una gran para llevar mientras que esperaban en el local de al lado, comiendo un helado y jugando a quién podía hacer el lametón más obsceno sin que los demás clientes llamaran a la policía acusándolos de indecencia en la vía pública.

El cierre de su noche, que incluyó sentarse a comer en la cama con la laptop de Gustav puesta sobre un mueble para fungir como televisión mientras veían Netflix y charlaban de lo bien que la habían pasado, se vio interrumpido cuando cerca de medianoche Georgie se quejó de indigestión y Gustav tuvo que levantarse para servirle un poco de bicarbonato.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Insistió antes de volver a la cama.

—¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Es sólo… —Se pausó, y con gran dramatismo Gustav estuvo a punto de tener una crisis de medio pelo, pero el eructo que emanó de Georgie, acompañado de una flatulencia, le puso fin—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije. No era nada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero también abanicándose frente a la nariz, Gustav así lo hizo, y tapándolos a ambos con una manta (la noche, aunque de mediados de la primavera se había puesto fría), se abrazó posesivo de Georgie y se convenció de que si ella lo decía, tenía por qué ser verdad.

Pero la verdad podía ser engañosa.

 

—¡GUSTAV! —Chilló Georgie desde el baño la mañana del sábado, cuando al levantarse a hacer pis y con intenciones de devolverse a la cama lo antes posible, la bajista se encontró con gotitas de sangre en su ropa interior.

Derrapando en el piso como si se tratara de un patinador sobre hielo compitiendo en una carrera de vida o muerte, Gustav no demoró ni tres segundos en estar a su lado, y con los ojos desorbitados le preguntó qué demonios había pasado para que gritara así.

—Mira esto —le enseñó Georgie sus bragas—. Tal vez no sea nada grave, pero…

—¡Y una mierda! —Se exaltó Gustav, que no sabía si contactar primero con la doctora Dörfler, con su hermana, o en un acceso de pánico, con sus padres por un consejo de adulto certificado para él, un adulto en entrenamiento que acababa de perder los cimientos—. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—¿Por unas gotas de sangre? Oh, vamos…

Pero Gustav ya no estaba escuchándola, sino que se había devuelto al dormitorio y estaba sacando del fondo del armario la maleta que habían preparado con ilusión para el nacimiento del bebé y que ahora de pronto le resultaba de mal augurio.

Georgie no tardó en salir del baño, y Gustav le instó a cambiarse de ropa y estar lista antes de diez minutos.

—Gus, detente un segundo, ¿ok? Sólo un segundo —le sujetó Georgie por los hombros y buscó sus ojos, que igual de aterrados que los de ella, revelaban el sentir de su dueño—. Lo siento por llamarte así, me entro pánico, pero esto es casi normal durante el último mes.

—¡¿ _Casi_?! ¡Pero es que eso no me basta! ¡Por todo lo que sabemos podrías estar grave y no pienso correr riesgos cuando ya es-…!

—Si lo estuviera no me sentiría tan bien como lo hago ahora mismo. Así que por favor toma asiento y respira, o será por ti que tendremos que ir a urgencias a pedir que te revisen la presión arterial. Mientras tanto yo llamaré a la doctora Dörfler y le preguntaré su veredicto, pero por amor a Diox _respira_ , joder.

—Ok, ok, ok… —Se repitió Gustav en voz baja y buscando un estado zen que había salido volando de su interior como un canario cuando la puerta de su jaula se abre.

Apoyando las manos en las rodillas, Gustav inhaló y exhaló a profundidad por espacio de varios minutos hasta que su corazón se acompasó a su respiración y la visión de túnel que hasta entonces no había apreciado tener desapareció del todo.

Sólo entonces percibió el sonido de la voz de Georgie, que hablaba por teléfono y se limitaba a monosílabos y asentimientos de cabeza según iba de aquí a allá en la habitación.

Observándola con atención absoluta, Gustav consideró el pasar por alto las indicaciones que la doctora Dörfler tuviera que dar, y en su lugar llevar a Georgie a rastras si era necesario hasta el hospital, pero su plan no fue necesario una vez que Georgie terminó con la llamada y le transmitió el mensaje que su médica le indicó para su caso.

—¿Y bien?

—Me ha pedido mantener la calma y hacerte un té de hierbas relajantes.

—Ja, muy graciosa… —Ironizó el baterista.

—Lo segundo es… que quizá esté de parto. Pero sin contracciones o la fuente rota sólo me mandarán de vuelta a casa, y no —se apresuró a clarificar viendo que Gustav había abierto la boca—, ningún doctor me va a hospitalizar sólo porque te pongas agresivo.

—¿Y entonces qué se supone que hagas?

—Moverme —dijo Georgie con un encogimiento de hombros—. Acelerar el proceso de parto naturalmente. Y al parecer, una larga caminata es lo mejor.

Resignado a que no había más para ellos de momento, Gustav aceptó la proposición que Georgie le ofrecía, y juntos, con Maxi a la zaga, salieron a darle vueltas al vecindario, por espacio de una hora, hasta que el la sed tomó presa en Georgie y la bajista pidió volver a casa.

Una segunda pasada al sanitario no mostró más sangre, pero no por ello se tranquilizó Gustav, quien por si acaso bajo la maleta y la dejó en la entrada junto con las llaves de su automóvil, sólo por si acaso…

Que de ser llamado exagerado a olvidadizo, prefería la primera opción…

 

Los dolores propiamente como tal empezaron con la caída del sol y mientras Georgie estaba en el jardín trasero hablando con Richard de la posibilidad de plantar flores a lo largo de la cerca trasera. Experimentando una aguda punzada en la espalda baja, Georgie requirió de apoyarse contra a lo primero que encontró, y apretando los dientes le pidió a su vecino que llamara a Gustav.

El baterista, que se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos de su cena ligera, intuyó que algo no andaba bien apenas vio a Georgie aferrarse a la cerca, y con las manos todavía jabonosas salió al jardín antes incluso de que Richard alcanzara a procesar la petición de Georgie.

—¿Georgie?

La bajista le sonrió, pero sus labios temblaban. —Creo que ahora sí es en serio.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Voy a tener un bebé, Gus, no me he quedado cuadripléjica, joder.

—Mi mujer también me riñó cuando Wanda estaba por nacer —dijo Richard, que les deseó suerte y prometió echarle un ojo a la casa y a Maxi mientras estaban fuera.

Entrando a la casa y avanzando despacio, Georgie ahogó un gemido contra la camiseta de Gustav, y al baterista le temblaron las manos por terror a equivocarse.

Tanto había él ensayado lo que haría en ese momento, y todo desapareció de su mente como una pizarra magnética a la que se le da una sacudida. La información había desaparecido, el shock estaba por consumirlo, y así habría sido de no ser porque Georgie le pinchó la cara interna del brazo y lo trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra con los vivos.

—Enfócate, Gus. No quiero tener que contar una historia vergonzosa de cómo te hiciste en los pantalones de los nervios y que el bebé nació en el automóvil, ¿vale?

—Vale —asintió el baterista, consciente de sus responsabilidades como hombre y poniéndose manos a la obra—. Vale. Muy bien. En marcha.

Lo primero fue subir a Georgie al automóvil, lo segundo la maleta con su equipaje, lo tercero cerciorarse de que Maxi estaba dentro con agua y comida suficiente, y lo cuarto fue salir de casa con su móvil, cargador, billetera, y las llaves del coche y de la casa para cerrar.

Todo perfecto, de no ser porque había olvidado ponerse zapatos y Georgie lo devolvió por ellos.

—Más vale que no se nos haya olvidado nada en la estufa —comentó Georgie mientras Gustav salía de la cochera y se dirigían un poco por encima de la velocidad permitida a su hospital.

En el camino aprovechó la bajista para enviar un mensaje simultáneo a su familia y amigos para avisarles que estaban de camino al hospital, que ya los mantendrían al tanto si era necesaria su presencia, y que de momento no se preocuparan, que todo estaba bien. Por último puso su móvil en silencio, y entrelazando las manos por encima de su vientre, pidió porque la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Y lo estuvo.

 

Aquel no fue un parto como los que Gustav hubiera visto antes en televisión.

Ya fuera porque Georgie mantuvo sus gritos y reclamos de “¡Mira lo que me has hecho, es tu maldita culpa!” a raya, o porque en lugar de un nacimiento de cuarenta y ocho horas la bajista tuvo uno de ocho y media que culminó en las primeras horas de la madrugada, lo cierto es que Gustav por su parte demostró poder mantener la cabeza fría mientras aguardaba con ella en la sala de partos y le tomaba la mano mientras ella obedecía las órdenes de la partera y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir que se desgarraba y después todavía un poco más.

Ayudando además a limpiarle el sudor de la frente y a servirle de apoyo emocional, Gustav alentó a Georgie a un último esfuerzo, y apoyando los pies en los estribos fue como Georgie dio luz al pequeño Klaus Moritz Hagen a eso de las cinco de la mañana, con la salida del sol y el comienzo de un domingo que auguraba ser el más memorable de sus vidas.

El bebé lloró apenas estuvo en brazos de la partera, y Georgie hizo lo mismo al pedir tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—En un momento —pidió una de las enfermeras, que recibió el bebé y empezó a despejarle las vías—. ¿Quiere cortar el cordón, Herr Schäfer?

Anonadado, Gustav aceptó las tijeras quirúrgicas que le ofrecían y cortó el tejido que todavía lo unía a Georgie con asombro por la magnitud del hecho, pero también con mano firme porque con ello sellaba él el comienzo de una nueva vida en común para ellos tres.

Al recibir a Klaus en brazos, Georgie le hizo a un lado la manta que lo cubría y le olisqueó la cabecita recubierta en fino cabello rubio, casi blanco, que se asemejaba a las fotografías que ella había visto en los álbumes de bebé de Gustav. La similitud entre Klaus y Gustav era innegable, y hasta la más desalmada de sus tías no tendría cómo negar la paternidad del baterista, no que Georgie lo fuera a permitir, y mucho menos Gustav, pero por si acaso…

Tras expulsar la placenta y recibir felicitaciones de la doctora Dörfler por un parto sin complicaciones, Georgie se tomó su dulce tiempo para escuchar las instrucciones de la partera, que le indicó cómo sostener al bebé cerca de su pecho y propiciar el primer amamantamiento.

Sin problemas, Klaus se prendió del pezón de Georgie, y la bajista dejó salir un quejido involuntario de sus labios cuando el bebé extrajo las primeras gotas de leche.

—Es normal, pero sólo duele la primera vez —explicó la partera con una sonrisa—. Ha sido guapo el pequeño. ¿Han decidido un nombre?

—Klaus Moritz Hagen —dijeron al unísono Gustav y Georgie, y después el baterista sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones la pequeña pulsera con el apellido que tenían para él, y que lo proclamaba un Schäfer.

Tras comprobar que estaba permitido y que no le haría ningún daño con el roce en la piel, Gustav se resistió a soltar su manita, que conformada por cinco deditos bien delineados, era la vista más hermosa que él hubiera tenido a su alcance jamás.

Bueno, después de Georgie, quien incluso en esos momentos con el cabello pegado al cráneo con sudor de varias horas y el rostro enrojecido tras el esfuerzo descomunal por el cual acababa de pasar, todavía le resultaba la mujer más bella del mundo. Arrobado por sus sentimientos, Gustav la besó en los labios, y Georgie le correspondió con igual ímpetu, aunque un tanto extrañada.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó apenas separarse.

—Te amo —musitó Gustav, mirándola fijo a los ojos—, te amo tanto, Georgie.

—Gusti —estiró ella el cuello y lo besó una vez más—, yo también te amo.

Porque Georgie todavía necesitaba descansar y el bebé iba a pasar un rato en los cuneros para una revisión de rutina, Gustav tuvo que salir a la sala de espera, donde se topó a su familia y a Melissa esperando por noticias de Georgie o el bebé.

—¿Cómo está? —Buscó Melissa informarse antes que nadie—. Al tenerla yo tardé más de un día con dolores de parto, espero que no sea su caso.

—Con mis dos hijos fue algo similar, aunque Gustav nació después de dieciséis horas —se inmiscuyó Erna, que sujetó a Gustav por el brazo—. ¿Y bien?

—Oh, mamá —intervino Franziska con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué no es obvio? Mira a Gustav y adivínalo por ti misma…

Varios pares de ojos se posaron en el al mismo tiempo, y uno a uno fueron leyendo la feliz noticia en sus facciones exaltadas por la alegría.

—Se llama Klaus y es… Lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida —explicó Gustav, apenas pudiendo contener el corazón en el pecho—. Es pequeño, huele maravilloso, y tiene un agarre con sus deditos que apenas puedo creerlo. Y Georgie está bien, un poco cansada, pero nada extraordinario. La han llevado al piso de recuperación para una evaluación, y en un rato más podremos pasar a verla.

Ambas familias prorrumpieron en felicitaciones, besos y abrazos, donde Gustav ocupó el lugar central y se dejó consentir. De un bolsillo sacó Frederick un paquete con puros, y aunque en sí ya nadie de ellos fumaba, por protocolo fue que salieron al área de fumadores y entre todos encendieron uno y se fumaron un par de caladas para no romper con la tradición.

—Deberías ir a casa, ducharte, dormir un rato y después volver —sugirió Erna a su hijo luego de que todos se dosificaran con pastillas de menta para borrarse el aliento a tabaco, pero éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Antes necesito saber cómo están Georgie y el bebé —dijo él, ocultando un bostezo con el dorso de su mano—. Después buscaré algo de comer, que el café de la máquina sabe a rayos, y no quiero ni describirte los panecillos duros que hay en la sala de espera.

Tras aguardar por espacio de una hora, por fin la doctora Dörfler apareció y les indicó que podían pasar a ver a Georgie por turnos de dos o tres personas para no saturar la habitación, por lo que el baterista subió acompañando primero a Melissa, después a sus padres, y por último a Franziska y a Frederick. Todos, sin excepción, expresando buenos deseos y cuán contentos estaban por Gustav y Georgie, que recostada sobre una pila de almohadas, sostenía a Klaus en brazos y se negaba a soltarlo ni por un segundo.

—Es tan pequeño… Temo que se me resbale… Y siento que nadie más que yo podría cuidarlo como es debido… —Le confesó a Gustav una vez que la hora de las visitas terminó y los dos compartieron un almuerzo ligero para reponer energías luego de la madrugada que habían tenido.

—¿Incluso yo?

—Bueno, tú no —se desdijo Georgie entre bocados a su tazón con yogurt y fruta—. Eres el padre, y al menos has tenido el cuidado de sostenerle la cabeza cuando lo agarras, pero…

—No, sé a qué te refieres —dijo él, porque el mismo miedo le atenazaba la garganta cuando la enfermera cogía a Klaus y se lo llevaba consigo a los cuneros.

Hasta el momento, Klaus sólo había llorado tres veces; dos por comida y una por un pañal mojado, y en cada ocasión Gustav había creído que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo por no saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Maniobrar a Klaus sobre la mesa de cambios fue lo peor, pues al toparse con las heces oscuras del meconio por poco creyó que algo iba mal con el bebé y se vio tentado de pedir auxilio a la enfermera, pero Georgie se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, haciéndole recordar lo que ya habían leído por internet y que sólo era parte del proceso natural de nacimiento, que no había nada en ello que debiera asustarlos.

Para Georgie tampoco habían sido fáciles las últimas horas, pues luego del parto la enfermera le instó a levantarse e ir al sanitario lo antes posible, y si podía, dar un corto paseo por el pasillo y después volver. Cada paso fue un suplicio para Georgie, que con todo se sintió mejor después de varios intentos, y declaro estar mejor de lo que cabría esperar.

—Para haber dado a luz a un bebé de tres kilos y medio por un agujero del tamaño de un limón, la verdad es que no me siento tan mal —rió ella con nerviosismo luego de que Gustav le prestara su hombro como puente de apoyo para ir al sanitario y volver—, aunque eso sí, no esperes sexo de mí en al menos un mes.

—Oh, hablando de eso… —Masculló Gustav con las orejas ardiendo por el recuerdo—. Mamá me ha llevado aparte para explicarme de la cuarentena y de lo que se espera de mí para esos días. Al parecer papá no lo supo en su momento, y a los dos días del parto de Franny le pidió un…

—¿Revolcón en las sábanas? —Adivinó Georgie con una carcajada mal contenida.

—Ajá —asintió Gustav con apuro—. No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero… En fin, le hice prometer que esperaría a que tú fueras la que iniciara el sexo, y que debía aguantarme un mes, o seis, o un año si era necesario.

—No jodas, ¿un año? —La bajista continuó con sus risas, alternadas con muecas porque reírse le tiraba los músculos del estómago y el cuerpo todavía le dolía como si le hubiera pasado encima una asfaltadora—. Te prometo que no serán más de tres meses, que todavía no me he visto allá abajo como para evaluar daños, pero mientras tanto… Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar otras maneras de, mmm, ocupar nuestras horas libres.

Gustav y Georgie conversaron un rato más, pero pronto la bajista empezó a cabecear, y tomándola de la mano, Gustav la instó a dormir. Mientras tanto él planeaba volver a casa, tomar una ducha, y quizá hacer lo mismo. La doctora Dörfler ya les había prevenido que la dada de alta no sería sino hasta el día siguiente, por allá de mediodía, por lo que había despachado a Gustav a descansar, asegurándole de paso que mandaría colocar un catre en la habitación de la bajista por si éste quería pasar la noche con ella, y el baterista agradeció el detalle del que tenía intenciones de tomar partido.

Apenas se durmió Georgie, Gustav bajó a la sala de espera, donde Franziska y Frederick se ofrecieron a acompañarle para que él no tuviera que conducir, y fue así como Gustav llegó sano y salvo a la casa que compartía con Georgie y con una hamburguesa grande, con papas y refresco en una bolsa de papel que compraron de pasada y que sería su combustible para las horas por venir.

—Descansa, Gus —le indicó Franziska luego de que éste saliera de la ducha y apenas pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos por más que unos minutos—. Frederick y yo volveremos por ti a eso de las ocho, ¿vale? Hasta entonces duerme mientras puedas.

—Melissa me dijo lo mismo, que los bebés recién nacidos son lo peor para el sueño, pero ya veremos… —Bostezó éste tres veces seguidas antes de despedirlos en la puerta, y con pies de plomo dirigirse al dormitorio.

Recostándose bocabajo con la almohada de Georgie entre sus brazos, Gustav aspiró el perfume de su champú y se lamentó no estar con ella, pero también consciente de que si no descansaba un poco, no le sería de ayuda en los días venideros. A ella y a Klaus, quien ahora era responsabilidad de ambos, y a quien él no tenía intenciones de defraudar.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Gustav durmió sin soñar las siguientes horas.

 

Ese lunes que Georgie fue dada de alta, con Klaus envuelto en una manta en sus brazos y Gustav a su lado pendiente de sus pasos, tuvo la gracia de ser un día soleado con nubes en la lejanía y una suave brisa que aligeraba el brillo resplandeciente del sol en esa época de la primavera. Con una chaqueta ligera encima sobre los hombros, pero también con un nuevo peso que no atinaba a clasificar por el significado que encerraba y que tenía que ver con el ser responsable de una vida que no era la suya, pero que a la vez, valía más.

Gustav era del mismo sentir, pues cada acción suya iba enfocada no en su bienestar, sino en el de Georgie y ahora Klaus, por quien tenía el presentimiento de poderlo entregar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Era aquello lo que se decía ser padres y adquirir como valor la existencia de un tercero al que se podía amar libremente, sin ataduras ni restricciones, pero también con temor por la fragilidad de la cual dependía su pérdida…

Como fuere, aquel fue un día feliz en que ambas familias celebraron la vuelta de Georgie a casa con el pequeño Klaus y pasaron por alto lo vacío de la vivienda para enfocarse mejor en el gran trabajo que habían hecho en el cuarto para el bebé, que aunque minimalista, contaba con el mínimo necesario.

Una comida corta conmemoró la feliz ocasión, y el cierre fue permitirles a los nuevos padres descansar a sus anchas sin interrupciones, por lo que tras hacerles prometer que no se cohibirían de pedir ayuda, los dejaron temprano a solas y en santa paz.

—Me topé con Richard, le he dicho que puede pasar algún día de esta semana a ver al bebé porque Wanda quiere conocerlo, espero esté bien por ti —dijo Gustav cuando por fin se deshizo de su familia y la de Georgie, y se encontró a ésta recostada en la cama y amamantando a Klaus.

—No hay problema —murmuró Georgie con los ojos cerrados.

Recostándose a su lado apenas sacarse los zapatos, Gustav cuidó de no aplastar a Klaus y tomó nota de moverlo a la caja que fungiría como cuna esos primeros días y que había sido obsequio de los gemelos apenas enterarse de que Georgie estaba embarazada. Según sus padres, una elección de lo más peculiar, pero que por haber leído ellos acerca de su uso en Finlandia y las bajas tasas de muerte de cuna que se le atribuían, nadie comentó nada negativo al respecto.

—¿Realmente estamos preparados para esto? —Preguntó Georgie de pronto, cuando Gustav ya había supuesto que estaba dormida—. Es decir… No la cagaremos en grande y de manera irremediable, ¿o sí?

Gustav hesitó antes de responder, pero guiado por su política de completa honestidad fue que no se atrevió a endulzar la verdad.

—No lo sé, pero… No lo sabremos si antes no lo intentamos. Es un poco tarde para arrepentirnos, e incluso así… Quiero seguir adelante.

—¿En serio?

—Absolutamente.

En medio de ellos, Klaus soltó el pezón de Georgie y emitió un leve sonido, dando cuenta de su existencia al mundo al que ahora pertenecía.

—Estaremos bien —prometió Gustav con certeza de que así sería.

Y aunque aseverarlo era atentar contra el destino que raras veces había estado de su parte, aquel era su desafío particular, porque si quería, podía.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
